An application framework is a middleware group that provides a useful function for developing an application. The application framework is designed on the premise that one application framework is present on one system so as to operate. Accordingly, if a user wants to use a plurality of application frameworks in one system, there are necessities for switching application frameworks by using methods such as a method in which once the power of an apparatus is off, the application framework can be changed when the power thereof is turned on again, a method in which a separate processor and hardware are provided to switch the processor and the hardware, or a method in which a virtual machine is used.
PTL 1 discloses an electronic apparatus having a high extensibility in managing changes in exclusion control settings of a device using the transition of applications, which are executing, as a unit, in order to solve the difficulty when extending a system.